Dreaming With a Broken Heart
by venz07
Summary: One night-and everything changes for Michiru.


~Okay here the thing, this is a rough draft. Let me know what you guys think! And this is my first angst story since I prefer fluff, so be gentle Oh btw, the song Dreaming with a broken heart was sang by John Mayer (and it's sooooo sad T_T)

**Dreaming With A Broken Heart**

John Mayer

Crash…

Fire...

Siren…

Shouting…

Chaos…

Darkness…

I open my watery eyes, trying to erase the memory of the nightmare. Breathing hard, I reach for the water that is located on the table beside my bed. I drink. I can feel the water cool down my throat. In the silence, all I can hear is the gulping sound that I make. I close my eyes. Slowly recalling why she's not beside me tonight.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart**

**Waking up is the hardest part**

**You roll outta bed and down on your knees**

**And for a moment you can hardly breath**

I can feel her gaze, her touch, her smell lingers in the room. She was here, beside me, watching me. Once again, I opened my eyes, I can see her, looking at me- smiling at me. I smiled back. I know, and yet I cannot help but hope. I tried to reach for her; any part of her body will do, just so that I will know for a fact that she's here. But she slowly, almost agonizingly disappears before my very eyes. As smile fade, more tears fall on the bed- an empty bed without her

**Wonderin' was she really here**

**Is she standing in my room**

**No she's not, cuz she's**

**Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone**

Gone. She's not here anymore. We fought together to obtain peace in this world, and yet, when it's finally here someone took her away from me. Laying here on a white bed, staring at a white ceiling, reaching out to hug a white pillow. White. Everything is white! It's sickening. I remember the last time I saw her. She was on the ground, tears seems to be flowing from her eyes. She was pale and I saw the red fluids flow from her wounds. There was no wind around us and I could feel the pain from my body. I tried; I tried to stand up and to go to where she was. I succeeded. I was there; I felt the extreme pain from my hurt body but my heart is slowly dying. She reached up and touched the wound on my face, and all I did was to wince. She painfully smiled. I saw the pain in her eyes. "Ruka…" She continued to smile as if we are in are own world. Tears freely poured from my eyes. She tried to talk but all that came out were coughs. Haruka's pale hands grabbed my shaking right hand. She put it on her heart where I felt it beating. She captured my eyes and I knew what she's trying to say. _I love you…_ "No, no… you better not Ruka." I did not recognize my own quivering voice. I knew what's happening and she knew what's happening. She held my hands tightly for a couple of seconds and then she closed her eyes. "No, no, no…." Was the only word that came through my mouth.

When you're dreaming with a broken heart

The giving up is the hardest part

She takes you in with her crying eyes

Then all at once you have to say goodbye

Wondering could you stay my love?

Will you wake up by my side?

No she can't, 'cause she's gone, gone, gone, gone, gone....

I look on the flowers that are beside me. Roses. Roses that she gave to me on our first date. Roses that she delivered to Usagi from Mamoru. Roses that makes Hotaru giggle. Roses that made Setsuna smile. Red roses that are the same color as her blood on that night. I grab one. To keep her close to me.

Now do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my hands?

Do I have to fall asleep with roses in my, roses in my hands?

But roses and remembering wouldn't bring her back. She wouldn't be here anymore. She wouldn't be able to tease me anymore, couldn't embrace me when I'm cold, couldn't read Hotaru a bed time story. She's not going to be there to help Setsuna burn something from the oven. She's not going to make Usagi to stop crying after Rei takes her chocolates away. She's not here. She's gone. She's dead.

**Would you get them if I did? **

**No you won't, 'cause you're gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.... **

One night and all my dreams are shattered. Couple of alcohol drinks by a wrong person took away my most important person. One night, yet, I will have to suffer for the rest of my life until she comes back and takes me.

**When you're dreaming with a broken heart **

**The waking up is the hardest part**

So what do you think? Review?Please? ^_^


End file.
